pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Jimmy Crack Corn
"Jim Crack Corn" or "Blue Tail Fly" is an American song which first became popular during the rise of blackface minstrelsy in the 1840s, regained currency as a folk song in the 1940s at the beginning of the folk revival, and has since become a popular children's song under the name "Jimmy Crack Corn". Over the years, several variants have appeared. Most versions include some idiomatic African English, although sanitized General American versions now predominate. The basic narrative remains intact. On the surface, the song is a black slave's lament over his white master's death in a riding accident. The song, however, can be—and is—interpreted as having a subtext of celebration about that death34 and of the slave's having contributed to it through deliberate negligence56 or even deniable action. Contents 1 Lyrics 2 Melody 3 Meaning 4 History Lyrics Jim Crack Corn or the Blue tail Fly (1846)2 When I was young I us'd to wait On Massa and hand him de plate; Pass down de bottle when he git dry, And bresh away de blue tail fly.  Jim crack corn I don't care,  Jim crack corn I don't care,  Jim crack corn I don't care,  Ole Massa gone away. Den arter dinner massa sleep, He bid dis niggar vigil keep; An' when he gwine to shut his eye, He tell me watch de blue tail fly.  Jim crack corn &c. An' when he ride in de arternoon, I foller wid a hickory broom; De poney being berry shy When bitten by de blue tail fly.  Jim crack corn &c. One day he rode aroun' de farm, De flies so numerous dey did swarm; One chance to bite 'im on the thigh, De debble take dat blu tail fly.  Jim crack corn &c. De poney run, he jump an' pitch, An' tumble massa in de ditch; He died, an' de jury wonder'd why De verdic was de blue tail fly.  Jim crack corn &c. Dey laid 'im under a 'simmon tree, His epitaph am dar to see: 'Beneath this stone I'm forced to lie, All by de means ob de blue tail fly.  Jim crack corn &c. Ole massa gone, now let 'im rest, Dey say all tings am for de best; I nebber forget till de day I die, Ole massa an' dat blue tail fly.  Jim crack corn &c. De hornet gets in your eyes an nose, De skeeter bites y'e through your close, De gallinipper sweeten high, But wusser yet de blue tail fly.  Jim crack corn &c. De Blue Tail Fly. A Negro Song. (1846)1 O when you come in summer time, To South Carlinar's sultry clime, If in de shade you chance to lie, You'll soon find out de blue tail fly,  An scratch 'im wid a brier too. Dar's many kind ob dese here tings, From diff'rent sort ob insects springs; Some hatch in June, an some July, But August fotches de blue tail fly,  An scratch 'im wid a brier too. When I was young, I used to wait On Massa's table an hand de plate; I'de pass de bottle when he dry, An brush away de blue tail fly.  An scratch 'im &c. Den arter dinner massa sleep, He bid me vigilance to keep; An when he gwine to shut he eye, He tell me watch de blue tail fly.  An scratch 'im &c. When he ride in de arternoon, I foller wid a hickory broom; De poney being berry shy, When bitten by de blue tail fly.  An scratch 'im &c. One day he rode aroun de farm, De flies so numerous did swarm; One chance to bite 'im on de thigh, De debble take dat blue tail fly.  An scratch 'im &c. De poney run, he jump, an pitch, An tumble massa in de ditch; He died, an de Jury wonder why, De verdict was, de "blue tail fly."  An scratch 'im &c. Dey laid 'im under a simmon tree, His epitaph am dar to see; Beneath dis stone I'm forced to lie, All by de means ob de blue tail fly.  An scratch 'im &c. Ole Massa's gone, now let him rest, Dey say all tings am for de best; I neber shall forget till de day I die, Ole Massa an de blue tail fly.  An scratch 'im &c. De hornet gets in your eyes an nose, De skeeter bites y'e through your close, De gallinipper sweeten high, But wusser yet de blue tail fly.  An scratch 'im &c. Jim Crack Com'. (1847)12 I SING about de long-tail blue, So often you want someting new; Wid your desire I'll now comply, An' sing about de blue-tail fly.  Jim Crack com', I don't care,  Jim Crack com', I don't care,  Jim Crack com', I don't care.   Ole Massa well a-day. When I was home, I used to wait On Massa—han' him roun' de plate; I pass'd de bottle when he was dry, An' brush'd away de blue-tail fly.    Jim Crack com', &c Ole Massa ride in de arternoon, I follows him wid a kickeribroom; De pony rear'd when he was dry, An' bitten by de blue-tail fly.    Jim Crack com', &c. De pony jump'd, he rear'd, he pitch'd, He tumbled Massa in a ditch; De wonder was he didn't die, When bitten by de blue-tail fly.    Jim Crack com', &c. Dey buried him 'neath a simmon tree; His paragraph is dere, you'll see; Beneath de shade he's forced to lie, All by de means ob de blue-tail fly.    Jim Crack com', &c. Ole Massa's dead, so let him res'; Dey say all tings is for de bes'. I shall neber forget to de day I die, Ole Massa an' de blue-tail fly.    Jim Crack com', &c. Jim Crack Corn! I Don't Care. (1847)13 If you should go in summer time, To Souf Carolina sultra clime,15 And in de shade you chance to lie, You'll soon find but dat blue tail fly.  Jim crack corn I don't care!  Jim crack corn! I don't care.   For massa me gave away. When I was young I used to wait, On massa's table and hand de plate, I'd pass the bottle when he dry, An brush away de blue tail fly.    Jim crack, &c. When ole massa take his sleep, He bid dis nigga sight to keep, And when he gows to shut his eye, He tell me watch dat blue tail fly.    Jim crack, &c. Ole massa ride in arternoon, I follow arter wid a hickory broom, De pony he is bery shy, Kase he bitten by de blue tail fly.    Jim crack, &c. De pony run dar jump an pitch, He trowed ole massa in the ditch, He died an de Jury all did cry, Dat de verdict was de blue tail fly.    Jim crack, &c. Ole massa's dead now let him rest, Dey say all tings am for de best, I nebber shall forget till the day I die, Ole massa and de blue tail fly.    Jim crack, &c. Jim Crack Corn. (1848)161719 When I was young I used to wait On Massa and hand him de plate; Pass down de bottle when he get dry, And brush away de blue-tail fly.  Jim crack corn I don't care,  Jim crack corn I don't care,  Jim crack corn I don't care,  Ole Massa gone away. Den arter dinner massa sleep, He bid dis niggar vigil keep; An' when he gwine to shut his eye, He tell me watch de blue-tail fly.  Jim crack corn, &c. An' when he ride in de arternoon, I foller wid a hickory broom; De poney being berry shy, When bitten by de blue-tail fly.  Jim crack corn, &c. One day he rode around de farm, De flies so numerous dey did swarm; One chance to bite him on the thigh De debble take dat blue-tail fly.  Jim crack corn, &c. De poney run, he jump an' pitch, An tumble massa in de ditc' He died, an' de jury wonder'd why De verdic was de blue-tail fly  Jim crack corn, &c. Dey laid 'im under a 'simmon tree, His epitaph am dar to see: 'Beneath dis stone I'm forced to lie, All by de means ob de blue-tail fly.'  Jim crack corn, &c. Ole massa gone, now let 'im rest, Dey say all tings am for de best; I neber forget till de day I die, Ole massa an' dat blue-tail fly  Jim crack corn, &c. Blue Tailed Fly. (c. 1850)20 If you should go, in summer time, To South Carolinar's sultry clime, An' in de shade you chance to lie, You'll soon find out de blue tail fly. An' scratch 'um wid a briar too. Dar's many kind ob curious tings, From different sort ob inseck springs; Some hatch in June an' some July, But Augus fotches de blue tail fly. An' scratch 'um wid a briar too. When I was young I used to wait On massa table and hand de plate I'd pass de bottle when he dry, Den brush away de blue tail fly. An' scratch 'um wid a briar too. Den arter dinner massa sleeps, He bid dis nigga vigils keeps; An' when he gwine to shut his eye, He tell me watch de blue tail fly. An' scratch 'um wid a briar too. When he ride in de arternoon, I foller wid a hickory brom; De pony being berry shy, When bitten by de blue tail fly. An' scratch 'um wid a briar too. One day he rode aroun de farm, De flies so numerous did swarm, One chance to bite 'im on de thigh, De debil take de blue tail fly. An' scratch 'um wid a briar too. De pony run he jump an'`pitch, An' tumbl'd massa in de ditch; He died and de jury wondered why— De verdic was de blue tail fly. An' scratch 'um wid a briar too. Dey laid him under a 'simmon tree, His epitaph am dere to see 'Beneath this stone I'm forced to lie, All by de means ob de blue tail fly. An' scratch 'um wid a briar too. Ole massa's gone, now let 'im rest, Dey say all tings am for de best; I neber shall forget till de day I die, Ole massa an' dat blue tail fly. An' scratch 'um wid a briar too. De hornet gets in your eyes and nose, De skeeter bite you troo your clothes; De yalla nipper sweeten high, But wusser yet de blue tail fly. An' scratch 'um wid a briar too. From Children of Destiny (1893)21 When I was young, I useter to wait Behine ole marster, han' he plate, An' pass de bottle when he dry, An' bresh away dat blue-tail fly.  Jim, crack corn, I doan' keer,  Jim, crack corn, I doan' keer,  Jim, crack corn, I doan' keer,   Ole—marster's—gone—away! ... Melody The melody is similar to "Miss Lucy Long" and was originally set for piano accompaniment,3 although "De Blue Tail Fly" was marketed in Boston as one of "Emmett's Banjo Melodies".22 The four-part chorus favors a single bass and three tenors: the first and third tenors harmonize in thirds with the second completes the triads or doubles the root, sometimes crossing the melody line.3 The versions published in 1846 differed rather markedly: "De Blue Tail Fly" is modal (although Lhamar emends its B♭ notation to C minor) and hexatonic; "Jim Crack Corn", meanwhile, is in G major and more easily singable.3 Its simplicity has made it a common beginner's tune for acoustic guitar.23 The melody is a chain of thirds (G-B, F♯-A, G-B, A-C, B-D, C-E) harmonized a third above and below in the manner of the choruses in Italian opera.3 Meaning The first verses usually establish that the singer was initially a house slave.24 He is then charged with protecting the master out of doors—and his horse as well—from the "blue-tailed fly". This is possibly the blue-bottle fly26 (Calliphora vomitoria27 or Protophormia terraenovae), but probably the mourning horsefly (Tabanus atratus), a bloodsucking pest with a blue-black abdomen28 found throughout the American South.2930 In this, the singer, ultimately, is unsuccessful; the horse goes wild, and the master is thrown and killed. A coroner's jury is convened to investigate the master's death, or the singer is criminally charged with that death, but owing to the "blue-tail fly," the slave escapes culpability. The chorus can be mystifying to modern listeners, but its straight-forward meaning is that someone is roughly milling ("cracking") the old master's corn in preparation for turning it into hominy33 or liquor.34 There has been much debate, however, over the subtext. In the 19th century, the singer was often considered mournful and despondent at his master's death; in the 20th, celebratory: "Jimmy Crack Corn" has been called "the baldest, most loving account of the master's demise" in American song.5 The debate has been further muddled by changes to the refrain over time. Throughout the 19th century, the lines referred to "Jim",2 "Jim Crack",12 or "Jim Crack Corn"37 and lacked any conjunction across the line's caesura; following the rise of highly-syncopated musical genres such as ragtime and jazz, anaptyxis converted the name to "Jimmy" or "Jimmie" and the "and" appeared, both putting more stress on their measures' backbeat. This has obscured some of the possible original meanings: some have argued that—as "Jim" was a generic name for slaves in minstrel songs—the song's "Jim" was the same person as its blackface narrator: Speaking about himself in the 3rd person or repeating his new masters' commands in apostrophe, he has no concern with his demotion to a field hand now that his old master is dead. Another now-obscured possible meaning derives from jim crack being eye dialect40 for gimcrack ("worthless"3841):43 The narrator is so overcome with emotion (be it pleasure or sorrow) that he has no concern at all about his gimcrack cracked corn, his substandard rations.3 Since "corn" was also a common rural American ellipsis and euphemism for "corn whiskey",45 it could also refer to the slave being so overcome that he has no concern about his rotgut alcohol.46 Other suppositions include that "cracking" or "cracking corn" referred to the now-obsolete English and Appalachian slang meaning "to gossip" or "to sit around chitchatting";47 that the singer is resting from his oversight duties and allowing Jim to steal corn or corn liquor; that "Jim Crack" is simply a synonym for "Jim Crow" by means of the dialectical "crack" to reference the crake; or that it is all code for the old master "Jim" cracking his "corn" (skull) open during his fall. The 1847 version of the song published in London singularly has the lyrics "Jim Crack com’", which could refer to a poor Southern cracker48 (presumably an overseer or new owner) or a minced oath for Jesus Christ (thus referencing indifference at the Judgment Day); the same version explicitly makes the fly's name a wordplay on the earlier minstrel hit "Long Tail Blue", about a horse. A number of racehorses have been named "Jim Crack" or "Blue Tail Fly" and, in at least one early-20th century variant of the song, it's given as the name of the horse that killed the master,49 but that is not a common element of the song. (Another uncommon variant appeared in the 1847 Songs of Ireland published in New York: it has the slave being given away by the master.13) Explanations of the song based upon "jimmy" or "jimmie" being slaves' slang for crows or mules (here being allowed into the old master's corn fields instead of being chased away) or deriving "jimmy" from "gimme" are unsupported by the existing records. Pete Seeger, for instance, is said to have maintained that the original lyrics were "gimme cracked corn" and referred to a punishment in which a slave's bacon rations were curtailed, leaving him chickenfeed;5053 the same lines could also just be asking for the whiskey jug to be passed around. The idea that Jim or Jimmy is "cracking open" a jug of whiskey is similarly unsupported: that phrasal verb is attested at least as early as 180354 but initially applied to literal ruptures; its application to opening the cap or cork of a bottle of alcohol was a later development. History The present song is generally credited to Dan Emmett's Virginia Minstrels,10 whose shows in New York City in the mid-1840s helped raise minstrelsy to national attention.55 Along with "Old Dan Tucker", the tune was one of the breakout hits of the genre56 and continued to headline Emmett's acts with Bryant's Minstrels into the 1860s.55 It was also a common song of Tom Rice's.57 The song was first published (with two distinct sets of lyrics) in Baltimore and Boston in 1846, although it is sometimes mistakenly dated to 1844.1 However, as with later rockabilly hits, it is quite possible Emmett simply received credit for arranging and publishing an existing African-American song.11 The song was certainly picked up by slaves and became widely popular among them.58 The chorus of the song not uncommonly appeared in the middle of other African-American folk songs, one of which may have been its original source.59 The song differed from other minstrel tunes in long remaining popular among African Americans: it was recorded by both Big Bill Broonzy and Lead Belly after World War II. Abraham Lincoln was an admirer of the tune, calling it "that buzzing song". Throughout the 19th century, it was usually accompanied by the harmonica or by humming which mimicked the buzzing of the fly (which on at least one occasion was noted disrupting the parliament of Victoria, Australia.60). Lincoln would ask his friend Ward Lamon to sing and play it on his banjo61 and likely played along on his harmonica.62 It is said that he asked for it to be played as the lead-in to his address at Gettysburg.1011 Following World War II, the "Blue Tail Fly" was repopularized by the Andrews Sisters' 1947 recording with the folk singer Burl Ives. It then became part of the general Folk Revival through the '50s and early '60s before losing favor to more politically-charged fare, as parodied by Tom Lehrer's "Folk Song Army". A 1963 Time article averred that "instead of... chronicling the life cycle of the blue-tailed fly", the "most sought-after folk singers in the business"—including Pete Seeger, Theodore Bikel, and Bob Dylan—were "singing with hot-eyed fervor about police dogs and racial murder".63 All the same, Seeger claimed to have been present when Alan Lomax65 first taught the song to Burl Ives for a CBS radio show64 and their duet at the 92nd Street Y in New York in 1993 was Ives's last public performance.66 Seeger maintained that the song's subtext gave it a social justice element50 but began (with 1953's American Folksongs for Children) to perform and market the work as a children's sing-along. Usually under the name "Jimmy Crack Corn", it remains common at campfires and summer camps.57 It is also sampled in a number of rap songs—including Tuff Crew and Eminem's compositions (both titled "Jimmy Crack Corn")—playing on the present usage of "crack". Category:1840s songs Category:Blackface minstrel songs Category:Big Bill Broonzy songs Category:Lead Belly songs Category:American folk songs Category:Burl Ives songs Category:Pete Seeger songs